


Don't Cry, Yuzuru

by claveriakat15



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, One Shot, Song fic, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveriakat15/pseuds/claveriakat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier was proclaimed champion of the Worlds 2015 competition, and for the first time ever, beat his competitor and crush, Yuzuru Hanyu. As Javier celebrated his victory, he realized that though Yuzuru was happy for him, he was also angry at himself and frustrated. Javier decides to help him cheer up, and some unexpected sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry, Yuzuru

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Yuzuvier fanfic, so please enjoy :) for added feels, listen to "Tenerife Sea" and "One" by Ed Sheeran, along with Peter Hollens' cover of "Into the West".

It had been the craziest day ever.   
The moment the results appeared, and it was not Yuzuru's name that appeared at the top, but Javier's instead, everything completely changed. Javier could not believe what he was seeing. For the first time, he had beaten the young man who won gold at Sochi, who was champion and a constant top-notcher for years now. For the first time, a Spaniard won Worlds.   
The moment the news broke out, Javier was surrounded by screaming and cheering fans; all his skater friends continuously congratulated him, his coach and teammates came from what felt like every corner and celebrated loudly. But something--no, someone, was missing. Yuzuru.  
"Excuse me, sorry," Javier muttered absentmindedly as he walked past his cheering friends and walked towards the locker room. Suddenly, he saw Yuzu walking out, heading to his direction. Their eyes met, and in Javier's mind at least, all the sounds around him faded out.   
Oftentimes Javier would wonder how exactly he began to have feelings for Yuzuru. But whenever he tried to find a specific moment that started it, he found his mind blank. It was simply because Yuzuru was completely out of the ordinary. He was immensely talented and hardworking, always striving to be the top no matter what; but at the same time, he was incredibly sweet and friendly to everyone, always smiling and getting up everytime he fell. When they barely knew each other, Javier feared that the language barrier would hinder them from becoming good friends. But that was not to happen. Javier and Yuzuru just clicked with each other. Brian often joked that they had telepathic powers, and that Javier could understand whatever Yuzuru wanted to say before he would even say it. Javier learned to realize that it was true. He and Yuzuru were like two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit one another; they understood each other, supported each other, and loved each other's company. And whenever Javier felt down when he turned out to be a second placer, he would always look at Yuzuru, who would innocently smile at him, and just like that the heaviness of his heart lifted.   
And now there he was, standing not far from him, beginning to smile.   
Javier chuckled and threw his arms wide, and with that Yuzuru ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. Javier twirled him around in his arms and cherished the feeling of the warmth of Yuzuru's body against his. Yuzuru was always so light and so warm; yet Javier knew that Yuzuru was stronger than him, but this time fate was against his goals.   
"Congratulations, Javi!" Yuzuru cheered as he let go of Javier. But that hug wasn't enough for the Spaniard. People were still cheering him on and the stadium was filled with waving flags and blinking lights of the camera shutters, but Javier only had eyes for Yuzuru. With their faces inches apart, Javier found himself raising a hand to caress Yuzuru's cheek, the other still on the younger skater's slim waist. Yuzuru was puzzled by Javier's silence and gestures. "Javi?" he asked. Javier's palm held Yuzuru's face by his cheek, and his thumb lightly brushed near Yuzuru's eyes. Javier realized that Yuzuru had been crying.   
"Thank you, Yuzu" Javier said, his voice soft, but completely sincere. Yuzuru's smile widened, and he gave a satisfied sigh as he rested his cheek on Javi's palm. Javier brought his face close and their foreheads touched. With pounding hearts, Javier pulled Yuzuru in for another tight and genuine hug, amidst the loud chanting of the two skaters' names. 

>

Gala practice had begun, and the day was turning out rough for Yuzuru. Multiple times he failed his jumps, and his teammates, Javier included, were beginning to get concerned. Javier watched as Yuzuru tried to get up after a fall, until his attention was diverted by the choreographer.  
"Mr. Javier!" the man said. "You are the champion so you must pay the most attention!"  
"Uh, can I just have a short break for five minutes? My ankle's really bothering me," Javier fibbed, holding onto his 'injured' left ankle and trying to look as pained as possible.   
"Huh? But I did not see you fall on any of your jumps," the choreographer asked, bewildered.   
"I slept in a bad position last night, and it's cramping up. Just five minutes, please," Javier begged, finishing off with a few groans and grunts.   
The choreographer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But when your ankle is better, come back so we can finish everything."  
Javier nodded, and skated away from the rest, doing his best impression of having an injured ankle. Yuzuru had been practicing his performance on his own, and now he still sat down in the ice; and Javier could swear that there seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over Yuzu's head. Looking back, Javier saw that he was far from the choreographer's sight. He then put down his act and skated towards Yuzuru.   
Yuzuru looked up at him as Javier approached. He looked melancholy, but managed to give a small smile. "Hi, Javi" he said. "Are you not practicing?"  
"I am, but I'm worried about you," Javier replied, sitting down next to Yuzuru. "Are you okay?"  
Yuzuru looked down at the ice and absentmindedly traced his finger on the surface. "I feel very disappointed," he said.   
"At who?"  
Yuzuru looked back up at him, and though he had been trying really hard to stop the tears, he could feel his eyes brimming with it again. "I'm disappointed at myself."  
Javier sighed. "Oh, Yuzu..." he said softly, shaking his head. "You've done the best you could, and you know that."  
"Everyone keeps telling me that I worked hard, but I don't feel like I did. I feel very sad." Yuzuru confessed, angrily wiping away tears with the back of his hands.   
Javier was surprised. He leaned in closer to Yuzuru. "Are you...are you crying?" he asked him.   
Yuzuru shook his head and turned away. "No. I'm not crying, Javi" he replied hotly.   
"I know you are. Don't be mad at me, I just want to help you be happy again," Javier pleaded, inching closer.   
"I'm happy, okay?" Yuzuru said to him, his voice slightly rising. "I'm so happy for you, Javi! That's why I'm crying! I'm very happy for--for you..." his voice began to fade as it grew harder and harder for him to talk. Yuzuru swore that he could not cry anymore; plus, he was 20 years old now, an adult, and there was always next season. But why? Why couldn't he stop crying? And of all people he could cry in front of, why Javi?  
"Shh," Javier said, lowering his voice to a whisper. He held Yuzuru by the chin and made him face him. "Don't cry anymore," he added, brushing away the tears on Yuzuru's cheeks with his thumb. "To me, the medals don't mean anything. To me, you're still a champion."  
"I am?" Yuzuru asked. Javier nodded, and placed a hand on his chest. "You're a champion in here, Yuzu" he finished, smiling.   
Yuzuru felt something get plucked in his heart. He felt a sudden spark erupt inside him, rushing through his veins and widening his eyes. In Yuzuru's eyes, the space surrounding them seemed...brighter. The dull lights above them had grown brighter, and a spotlight had fallen on them. The ice sparkled like stars underneath them.   
Yuzuru could hear a distant song playing; an English song he often heard on the radio, and had somehow stuck in his mind. 

“Should this be the last thing I see,  
I want you to know it’s enough for me.  
Cause all that you are is all,  
That I’ll ever need...  
I’m so...”

"...in love" Yuzuru whispered.   
Javi blinked, and smiled. "What was that?" he asked.   
"Javi..." Yuzuru continued, completely awestruck. The new feeling that he had was taking over him, and he felt like he had no control of his body. He leaned in close, until their noses nearly touched. Javi, surprised by the sudden movement, backed away, his heart racing. "Y-yuzu? What are you doing?" Javier stuttered. Yuzuru was so close to him now, that he could feel his breath against his skin.   
"Javi!" Yuzuru said, his voice stronger now, and determined. "Javi, kisushite!"   
Javier had spent a while in Japan, but it didn't require years of extensive study to know what Yuzuru had asked. Javier felt his face grow hot. "D-did you just ask me to...to kiss you?" he blurted out.   
"Javi, you make me smile everytime I think about you!" Yuzuru cried out, his cheeks bright pink. "You always make me happy and you taught me so much! I think...I think I really like you, Javi!"  
A smile instantly spread across Javier's face. Chuckling, he ran his hand through Yuzuru's hair. "Is this your first ever confession?" he teased.   
Yuzu blushed even more and looked down shyly. "Yes. I just had to say it," he said softly.  
"You're so cute, Yuzu" Javier replied gently. "You know what?"   
Yuzuru looked up at Javier. "What?"  
Javi leaned in, and their lips met. The moment their lips made contact, everything around Yuzuru grew even brighter, until it was almost blinding. He felt as if a soft, gentle breeze surrounded them, creating a bubble just for them against the outside world. Yuzuru slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.   
It was short, but unforgettable, as first kisses often are. After a few seconds, Javier (who honestly wanted to go further but was afraid of rushing Yuzuru) leaned back to break the kiss, and caressed Yuzuru's cheek again. "I really like you, Yuzuru Hanyu" he whispered to him. Yuzuru smiled and felt like his heart would explode, for he was that happy. He rested his head against Javier's chest and Javier pulled him in to a hug. 

>

Since then, Javier and Yuzuru were even more inseparable. They went out together as much as they could, before they had to leave for each other's countries again. The day was dedicated to skating and hugs, while the night was dedicated to cuddles, kisses, and what Javier would naughtily call "lovers' practice". Though it was hard for them to conceal their relationship in public, no one could doubt that the relationship the two had was something completely special and different from everyone else's. And for Javier and Yuzuru, an ocean between them did not hinder them from keeping their relationship alive. Neither of them knew when to announce that they were dating, but neither cared for it much. As long as they would meet again, they were both champions of each other's hearts.


End file.
